<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Two of Cups by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684023">[Art] Two of Cups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith'>angelandfaith (nowrunalong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/F, Formalwear, Outfits, Tarot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship that is mutually beneficial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Two of Cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts">Shrineofstones</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two snapshots of Chloe and Maze's relationship, represented by the Two of Cups.</p><p><b>Upright</b>: <i>unified love &amp; partnership.</i><br/>Chloe and Maze's fake-married team-up from 2x15! After 2x04, Chloe and Maze are housemates and have become genuine friends. Despite their differences, they are doing their best to support one another.</p><p><b>Reversed</b>: <i>disharmony &amp; break-ups.</i><br/>In 5x01, Chloe and Maze have become important in each others' lives again. Despite spending significant time together on and off the job, though, it's now a partnership based on a lack of communication and avoidance of their problems. Their friendship was suffering before season 5, but it seems to deteriorate completely by the end of this episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>

</p><p>

</p>
<hr/><p>

</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>